


This is fine.

by Nicolas_Cage



Series: This is fine. [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boypussy, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Cage/pseuds/Nicolas_Cage
Summary: James' loses his virginity on Cristiano's couch.Just smut. That's it. Filth.But also with a continuation.Edited: 10/9/2020 ~ ch.1
Relationships: James Rodríguez/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: This is fine. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701100
Comments: 28
Kudos: 147
Collections: bp





	1. Just one more.

James loses his virginity with his face shoved into the armrest of a five-figure couch.

He loses his virginity with a large hand fisting his hair and pushing him further against the Italian leather, while the other had a bruising grip on his hip to help the alpha fuck harder into his tight cunt. James winced at each powerful thrust, feeling himself instinctively clench around the cock. He could hear Cris whisper filth into his back, how tight he was, how wet. That this couldn’t possibly be his first time because his slutty hips kept pushing back to meet every rough movement.

He couldn’t speak, mouth full of leather, but he could hear his own moans in the background of Cris’ filth. His dirty talk, the slap of skin on skin, and the squelch of slick and precum leaking from his hole.

James couldn’t breath. His head was dizzy from the sensations and the heat of the alpha, Cristiano Ronaldo, his hero, laid across his back. He was fearful that he would pass out chocking against the armrest, thankfully not cock like Cris teased earlier, but the pain of that fist tugging at his hair made him cry out, gasping for air at the end of his whine, before he was shoved forward again and all he could taste was leather and the remnants of cum from when he had choked on that huge cock thirty minutes earlier.

“Baby, you feel so good.” Cris grunted into his back. “So. Fucking. Tight.”

James shivered at that, hypersensitive to the burning sensation of being stretched wide. “How can something so small open so nicely?” Pushing forward with even more force, punctuating each sentence with a sharp thrust straight towards James’ womb. “Look at you.” Cris huffed in amusement. “You love it when I praise you.” James bit against the mouthful of white leather and gave a loud groan. His walls instinctively tightening at those words. “You love when your alpha tells you how good your slutty little hole is.” Cris moved the hand gripping at James’ hip to smack his ass harshly. James cried out in pain. Instinctively, he clenched down harder on the large length fucking inside him.

Cris moved his hand back behind James to brush a finger against the rim of his asshole, which earned him a chocked sob. Smirking at the pained sound, Cris forced two fingers past that ring of muscle and deep into his tight heat. James was openly sobbing now, and Cris paused for a second, giving the slight omega time to breath. He hadn’t been prepared back there. The alpha was too intent on tasting his sweet cunt, and too impatient to fuck it to bother.

When James’ sobs quieted to a muffled whine, Cris began leisurely thrusting his fingers to match the pace of his cock. His other hand gripped James’ hair pulled his head back, so he was knelt in front of Cris, ass neatly seated on the man’s lap.

“Answer me baby, you love it when I praise your tight pussy.” Cris crooned. Face flushed with tears; James wailed when the beginning of a knot brushed against his prostate.

“Yes!”

Cris smiled and fucked both holes harder, kicking James’ knees further apart until one of his legs almost fell off the couch. James didn’t tumble off, instead his ass dropped flush against Cris’ pelvis, forcing that monster knot even deeper. The connection kept James upright.

Cris swore at the feeling of being engulfed so suddenly, and began working into James like a piston, bottoming out with each thrust. He made sure that, with each push, the head of his cock barely touched James pussy before he shoved his inflating knot deep inside with a single drive.

Every time, that knot would catch on James’ folds before forcing itself in brutally. James couldn’t breathe from sensations of it all. A burn like nothing he had ever felt, scratching an itch he’d never known and lighting a fire inside his body.

James’ didn’t know if he was crying from the pain or pleasure.

When Cris’ knot fully inflated, his cock was outside of James’ hole, the head catching on his vulva. The omega shivered, he felt so so empty. The cockhead was teasing lightly at the sensitive folds and they tried to draw the alpha in, fluttering weakly around him.

Begging for penetration.

A stream of cum had been flowing from the head, shooting into James’ bruised passage. An eternity passed, although it might have been mere seconds, as Cris let go of James hair, letting him fall forward. His arms barely bracing him as he panted against the couch. James choked as Cris’ fingers, still fucking harshly, made a final, brutal, thrust into his ass. Quickly, Cris pulled them out. James whimpered, instinctively clenching his rim at the emptiness while his cunt squeezed around the tip of Cris’ cock, milking more cum.

Cris gripped his hips with a fierceness that would bruise in the morning and pulled him backwards with a single sharp tug. The cock forced itself fully into James’ sore cunt, the knot breeching him with a violent shove before bottoming out.

James screamed, the pain overtaking the pleasure as he clawed against the cushions but Cris’ vicious movement, and the tears dripping down his face to mix with the sweat on his palms caused him to lose his grip and fall forward once again.

Blacking out for a moment, he came to from the sound of his phone vibrating on the floor. Distantly, James knew who was calling but he couldn’t focus on anything except the wetness on his stomach and chest. It was too far up to be from Cris. Weakly, he realized that he must have cum when Cris had forced his inflated knot into him.

He felt bloated. Lifting a hand, James pressed it against his abs, running his fingers over the ridges of hard muscles. He was surprised it was still flat, but he’d read once that an omega’s body was used to taking multiple loads from an alpha. The only time it might distend was if he let an alpha use him in rut. Not even the virtues of his gender could hide several days’ worth of cum from a testosterone wild animal. Still, he knew he was being filled up by Cris’ load. He felt the warm pulses of cum coating his passage and driving towards his womb.

He knew he’d be leaking it all of tomorrow.

Driven out of his thoughts by a shot of pleasure running up his spine, his cock twitched. Then, only then, did James register that Cris was still fucking into him while knotted. Gone was the rough and aggressive assault, instead he gave shallow thrusts, making sure that his knot caught on the walls of James’ cunt as he pushed back and forth. The fullness was too much and it made James’ pussy tighten before releasing another gush of slick. The feel of cum and slick leaking down his tender thighs to puddle beneath where their bodies meet made him shudder with lust.

James rested his forehead against the cool leather. He couldn’t speak, just released tiny mews, as he felt every minute movement of Cris’ cock.

“I wanna fuck you forever. You’ll let me, right you baby?” Cris whispered into his ear, his alpha canines grazing James’ cartilage, then moving to kiss his temple. He told James that he loved his fucked out expression, that even an omega so sweet could fall apart in his hands.

James’ clenched his fists until his knuckles were white.

His bottom lip was rugged between his teeth when Cris leaned forward to lick at his lips and kiss into his mouth. James opened up for him but Cris moved away from the kiss to nuzzle at his face, chasing a trail of tears down his cheek and neck before moving to his nape.

His mating gland.

Cris praised the way he shivered. “You’re so sensitive. Want me to mate you?” Cris asked, his hot breath against James.

It burned.

“Please, alpha. Please.” James whined. His omega nature momentarily taking over at the feel of an alpha’s canines so close to his mating gland. It felt more intimate than the thick knot still thrusting into his sore cunt.

“Mmm, you’d like that. Tying me down, being mine. Being mine to fuck.” Cris gave a particularly hard thrust at that statement. “Being mine to fuck whenever I wanted. To use. Having my babies. You want that, baby? My baby having my babies.” Cris scrapped his canines against that mating gland and James whimpered.

“You’re not the first one to want that.” Cris said callously. “I think you know; I’ve fucked thousands of omegas. I’ve fucked them all across the world. On every continent. After every game, and baby, you know I’ve played more than five hundred.” James felt his stomach drop as Cris’ recounted his conquests. That nickname, baby, becoming less an endearment and more a mockery. But his cock had gotten hard from the alpha’s voice and begun to leak precum. James’ face flushed in embarrassment as the man he’d had a crush on for years, his childhood hero, was cock deep in his cunt and bragging about all the omegas that had fallen for his charm and debased themselves for him.

Just like James.

“But,” Cris continued, ceasing his shallow thrusts “no cunt has felt as good as yours.” Grinding his hips against James’ ass, the alpha made sure that his knot, which had slowly deflated during the cockwarming, was pressed against James’ prostate. The omega’s cunt flexed weakly against the cock after already cumming thrice.

The alpha’s knot gave slight jerks but never took off that pressure from James’ prostate, even when the omega instinctively ground down against it. Cris hummed, “a virgin with the sluttiest hole. I’m the only one who will ever know how good you are.”

Cris pulled out until his cockhead was all that was in James’ cunt, the movement sent a flood of cum and slick surging out of James, while the alpha continued to shoot a steady stream of more cum inside of him.

Cris gripped harder around James’ hips.

“Just.”

He shoved forward in a brutal motion.

“Like.”

The force of that large knot pounding into James’ canal pushed the cum deeper into his womb.

“That.”

James screamed.

He came again. His cock shooting against the couch, and his stuffed pussy squeezing against the remnants of Cris’ knot and releasing a flood of slick against Cris’ front and James’ ass. James could feel the mixture of cum and slick dribble down his shaking thighs to pool into the indents of the couch where his knees rested.

Cris smiled and moved his hand towards James’ limp cock, the first time he had actually touched it this entire encounter. He fisted him lightly and teased him back to a weak hardness.

James just felt an uncomfortable pressure build inside him but couldn’t muster the energy to react. Like a marionette with its strings cut, his purpose completed and simply waiting on stage for someone to collect him.

When Cris’ fist was thoroughly coated in cum, he raised his hand and rubbed it against James’ lips. It coated his lower face, smeared across his cheeks and chins and lips. He closed his eyes tightly, the sticky mess uncomfortable against his skin but he didn’t move. He merely waited. Eventually, Cris’ thumb and ring finger pressed against the sides of his jaw and forced two fingers into his mouth. Cris swirled his fingers around, coating James’ own cum all around his mouth before fucking his fingers in and pressing down to choke him. The omega gagged lightly but didn’t fight.

He wanted to make Cris happy.

Cris huffed a laugh when James weakly moved his tongue against those fingers and sucked them in deeper. His throat swallowing the cum down like water.

“So perfect for me.”

James moaned at the praise and continued licking Cris’ fingers clean. When his index and pointer fingers were thoroughly cleaned, Cris chuckled and pulled out. James tried to follow those digits before he realized that the alpha was holding his hand in front of James’ face, waiting expectantly. “You wanted this, baby?” James stared blankly at that large calloused palm, dripping with the omega’s own cum, before leaning forward to mop up the mess with tiny kitten licks.

His throat was so dry that he could barely swallow the viscous fluid, but he knew what Cris wanted, so made sure the alpha was thoroughly cleaned by deepthroating each finger individually. Releasing them with a pop.

James turned to Cris, watching him expectantly and waiting for what the alpha had planned next. But Cris was staring. Giving James’ mouth a heated look, before the sounds from James’ vibrating phone blared to life again. It only made the alpha smile. Cris leaned forward, moving his newly cleaned hand to grip James’ throat and pull him up for a deep kiss. James could barely breathe but he doubted that was why he was so lightheaded. He felt a warmth bloom in his belly, and he melted into the kiss, even as the alpha fucked into his mouth and chased the taste of cum with a swirl of his tongue. James gave a small whimper as he felt his lungs constrict, but, still, he tried to meet Cris’ tongue with his own. When Cris couldn’t taste anymore cum, he broke the kiss and released James’ neck.

He flopped over, resting his forehead with a thud against the armrest and panting to catch his breath.

Moaning at the feel of the cool leather, James felt it alleviate the fever that consumed his body, and the fog clouding his head was beginning to dissipate. Cris ran his palm gently against James’ back, leaving shivers in his wake, he stopped at where they were connected, and gently teased at it.

They stayed like that, only their panting and James’ phone cutting through the silence.

When Cris’ knot had fully deflated, and his cock softened, he pulled out with a pop. James body was too exhausted to move, so he merely moaned at the sudden emptiness, the feeling of fluids rushing out of his body. Cris leaned back on his haunches to stare at the omega’s puffy well-used hole.

“Your pussy is gaping, baby.” He noted with a proud tilt. James flinched at the rough tone and the feeling of the alpha’s calloused fingers lightly brushing against his opening. “I can see all the way inside.” He flushed at the statement, knowing it was true because he could feel the cool Madrid air.

Lifting his index finger, Cris pressed it into James, while the copious amount of sex juices in the omega coated the finger, James’ walls, flushed red and flexing weakly, barely brushed the digit. The alpha really had fucked him wide open. As though marveling at his work, Cris moved his finger in a slow circle, rubbing lightly against the circumference of those gaping cunt’s walls. James felt goosebumps rise on his skin as he unconsciously flexed against the alpha’s finger pad. Laughing to himself, Cris crocked his finger and James jolted, the feel of something pressing against his sore cunt sent a shot of pain up his spine, but just knowing it was Cris dulled it into a heady pleasure.

He loved it.

Cris waited a second and when James settled down, he pulled the digit out slowly, still bent. Making sure to scrape out a stream of cum.

James was shivering from the sensation. “Cris, please.” He whined, flexing his fingers against the couch. Cris looked at his pretty flushed face, his big brown eyes blown wide, and his soft hair matted to his forehead with sweat. He looked so tired.

Cris pressed a kiss against his lower back and whispered that he wanted to make him cry.

Grabbing that plush ass with both hands, the alpha dug his thumbs into that used hole, and pulled it apart. James didn’t move. He was a ball of nerves, his heart beating a thousand miles an hour. He tried desperately to control his breathing choking on air as he worked through his anxiety. He couldn’t help himself though, he turned to stare at Cris. He must have looked a debauch mess, with his right cheek rested against the couch and his ass held up in the air.

Cris smiled as he massaged his raw, used vulva with his thumbs before pressing harder and deeper against those sore lips. “Does it hurt, baby? Your cunt’s so red.” He leaned forward to take a better look, before he blew on it.

James sobbed.

“Well? Does it hurt? You weren’t this swollen when I ate you out earlier.” Cris paused, as though remembering how all this started. When he had pressed James down and stripped his jeans off before the omega even realized what was really happening. Too excited from his crush kissing him to react. The thought made James wet. Cris had hummed appreciatively at his CR7 boxers, something he’d bought to be closer to his idol, and licked him through the silk fabric until he was dripping, from drool or slick, he couldn’t recall.

Then. He. Just. Kept. Licking.

The alpha had licked against his folds and his clit and, eventually, James was being fucked open on long slim fingers and an impressive tongue. His favorite boxers torn up on the floor.

Now, here he was, with Cris reminding him that his virgin cunt was a light pink then. “It was so pretty.” The alpha complimented, tracing lightly against the omega’s pussy, and continuing his descriptions between his ministrations. “So very tiny and cute.” James winced again, those words were punctuated with a sharp scrape against his sensitive skin.

“The perfect cunt, the kind that comes from never being touched.” Cris admired before he smiled and let James know that, now, his pussy was swollen and bruised, the lips bloated from dragging against Cris’ huge cock for over an hour. There was pride in his voice, underneath the disappointment.

Because Cris did that, he ruined him.

James wasn’t stupid. He knew that Cris loved it. He knew the alpha probably reveled in the knowledge that he took James’ virginity. He’d heard enough locker room talk to make out what alphas loved doing to omegas. Or, at least all his alpha teammates.

Fabinho, Martial, Marcelo, Cris, even Benzema, when he didn’t think James was listening.

“Omegas are just waiting to be used and wrecked.” They’d laugh to each other when they described their newest conquests. No matter what omega they’d sampled the night before, sharp-eyed veterans with their sights set on rent checks and a cartier bracelet or doe-eyed virgins with marriage and happily ever afters on their minds, they all ended up the same.

Tossed aside.

But there favorite, the ones that got the most bragging rights in the locker room, were the virgins. James could tell a different sort of pride in their voices when they gossiped about it, an alpha’s instinctual need to conquer, He had heard them describe it as. The most impressive achievement, that they turned out an omega whose innocence was real, and words of love were sincere. A sweetheart that had saved themselves for this perfect moment when they could finally be with someone they loved.

Who would give them everything. 

It was the height of arrogance, James realized in hindsight, that he had ever thought he could be an exception. That playing football and sharing laughs and jokes and a locker room would make him something that wouldn’t be thrown away. That if he managed to get Cris’ attention, they could be more on the basis of their friendship and comradery.

After all, he was everything Cris had always told the Real Madrid alphas he liked. Sweet, innocent, virginal. It was just too bad that Cris never wanted anything more than fucking them.

But, remembering where he was and what he was doing now, James wouldn’t let that dissuade him. He loved Cris from the moment he’d seen his face on TV, read his story, and learned that, maybe, just maybe, there really was a chance he could do the same. Use his football to get out of his hell, maybe even give his parents a good life, a rich life. To pay back everything they’d ever sacrificed for him.

And finally meeting Cris, even more handsome and kind in person, filled James with warmth, like the alpha was James’ very own sun. The bright alpha who laughed in his ear that, “you were a beauty at the World Cup, so good! I told them to buy you. You’ll give me lots of assists? Right, James?” And he never lost that warmth, even when it soon became apparent that James couldn’t speak to him without stuttering for months. That James was a shy wreck of an omega that carried an obvious crush on his sleeve and embarrassed himself every time they spoke.

But maybe it was ego.

That a pretty little omega with a Puskas award and Cryuff turns worshipped the ground he walked on and preened with every offhanded praise. It must have been _Exhilarating_ , James assumed, but, whatever Cris may have thought of James, whatever his motives for taking him under his wing, James couldn’t bring himself to pull away. The flutter he felt when he first saw the alpha on the big screen never dissipated. Instead, it grew stronger over the years, until the omega was clutching his chest from the pain at their first meeting. Being with Cris was his dream come true, he loved him.

He wouldn’t be the one to ruin this.

Closing his eyes tightly, James tried to stomp down his thoughts, until, suddenly, he snapped out of his self-loathing when Cris move his thumbs to force more cum out of him. James was thankful that he was soon lost to the feeling of the alpha capturing his folds in his mouth and sucking. James’ inhaled sharply when that long tongue flicked his clit, before he tried to wiggle his hips forward, overstimulated, but Cris’ flexed his arms and held him tight, overpowering the slight omega easily.

He licked his tongue around the swollen folds and pressed against his clit before fucking into the cunt. Catching the taste of his own cum and James’ slick against those walls and slurping it up. Cris ate him out to the sound of his desperate cries and pleas.

The cries of “stop” soon became a chant of, “More. More. _Please_!”

James’ jerk against Cris’ tongue before a gush of slick flowed into the alpha’s mouth, and his cries had stopped. After lapping up that entire wave of slick, Cris leaned back to look over at James’ face. James felt numb, he didn’t even recognize his body. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing harshly. The only tell that he was conscious was the slight clenching of his fists and the fresh tears marring his cheeks. Cris stared at his splotchy face and smiled when he saw him open his eyes. James met Cris’ gaze before his eyes redirected to the hard cock between the alpha’s legs.

He shuddered.

With his hard on brought to his attention, Cris asked, “Baby, you think you can cum again?” James flinched. “No, no, no,” he instinctively whimpered, trying to crawl forward, and Cris let him, but he was so weak that his body gave out and he fell over the arm of the couch, half hanging off. The knock to his stomach knocking the air out of his lungs.

“You’re a good boy, James,” the alpha praised, scooting forward through a wet puddle. James shivered in pleasure at the sound of his name, the first time Cris had used it after James had let the man push him down after their dinner. “You can cum one more time, right? You’ll let me fuck you until your cute little cock can’t cum anymore and your filthy little hole won’t need to stretch for my cock. When my knot can just push into you and your slutty little walls won’t even resist.”

Cris pressed two fingers into James’ cleaned pussy. “Just one more time. Then I’ll take you to bed and let you sleep on my cock.” He promised, scissoring his fingers and thrusting harshly. The walls tightened at the sound of his name.

With a broken sob, James gave a weak nod. “One more,” he stuttered.

Cris smiled and leaned over to kiss his tear stained cheek, while he continued to finger James’ hole, getting his cunt excited for another round. His other hand came up to press softly against the boy’s flat stomach.

“Just one more.”

a chant of, “More. More. _Please_!”

Cris felt James’ cunt jerk against his tongue before a gush of slick flowed into his mouth. James cries had stopped. After lapping up that entire wave of slick, Cris leaned back to look over at James’ face. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing harshly. The only tell that he was conscious was the slight clenching of his fists and the fresh tears marring his face. Cris stared at his beautiful face and smiled when he saw him open his eyes. Cris caught his gaze before it redirected to the hard cock between Cris’ legs. James shuddered.

With his hard on brought to his attention, Cris asked, “Baby, you think you can cum again?” James gave a whimper of despair. “No, no, no,” he cried, trying to crawl forward, and Cris let him, before his hands gave out and he fell over the arm of the couch, half hanging off. “You’re a good boy James,” Cris praised, scooting forward through a wet puddle, making note to replace this couch tomorrow. James shuddered in pleasure at the sound of his name, the first time Cris had used it after James had let the man push him down after their workout. “You can cum one more time, right? You’ll let me fuck you until your cute little cock can’t cum anymore and your filthy little hole won’t need to stretch for my cock. When my knot can just push into you and your slutty little walls won’t even resist.” Cris pressed two fingers into James’ cleaned pussy. “Just one more time, James. Then I’ll take you to bed and let you sleep on my cock.” He promised, scissoring his fingers and thrusting harshly. The walls tightened at the sound of his name.

With a broken sob, James gave a weak nod. “One more,” he stuttered.

Cris smiled and leaned over to kiss his tear stained cheek, while he continued to finger James’ hole, getting his cunt excited for another round. His other hand came up to press softly against the boy’s flat stomach.

“Just one more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever written a story (haha "story"), let alone smut. I wrote this on a whim, quarantine day 69 and all. Read it over once, so there's probably lots of errors. Oh well.
> 
> Edited: 10/9/2020


	2. Go to sleep James.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano keeps on keeping on.

Cristiano played with James cunt, scissoring and thrusting his fingers to the sound of tiny whimpers, and waited for the boy to produce more slick to accommodate his length. When he felt a wave of liquid coat his digits, he gave another harsh thrust into that bruised passage, pushing all the way past his knuckles, enjoying the sound of James’ sharp inhale, before bending his fingers inside that cunt to scrape against its walls and pull out slowly. 

“Cris, please.” James panted quietly. His voice a weak stutter.

Cris stared at his exhausted face. “Come here, James.” He ordered as he leaned back against the couch. James looked at Cris from over his trembling shoulder, his eyes catching on Cris’ hard cock before trailing up to take in his well-toned body and meeting his stare. “Cris –“ James began, but Cris cut him off. “Cris, Cris, Cris. Is that all you know how to say baby?” Cris said coolly as he held James’ gaze and leisurely stroked himself. Flushing, James looked away.

Sighing, Cris slapped his other hand against his thigh, “Come here. I can’t do all the work.” Taking a deep breath, James placed his shaky hands on the armrest and slowly pushed himself off. Sitting up gingerly, careful not to rest any weight on his aching cunt, he turned to crawl onto Cris’ lap. James positioned himself on his knees, his pussy directly above Cris’ hard on, but shuttered at the feeling of the cockhead nudging against his swollen folds. He could feel the remnants of Cris’ cum, what was shot deep into his passage, begin to leak out.

Cris stared at the shaking omega and let go of his cock. Instead, he rested his arms on the back of the couch, “give me a kiss, James.”

James’ eyelashes fluttered as he looked at Cris’ handsome crocked smile. He leaned forward to give him a shy kiss. Cris barked a laugh against James’ lips before surging forward to deepen the kiss. It was suffocating, he was so lightheaded and Cris gave him no room for air, fucking into his mouth with his forceful tongue. James tried to match his pace but, eventually, he just leaned against Cris’ chest and let the alpha consume him. After a few minutes, Cris pulled away and watched a trail of drool fall from the corner of James’ red lips as the tiny omega worked to catch his breath. “I can’t believe you’re so shy after all we’ve done. You’ve had worse in that cute little mouth.” James flushed in embarrassment. “Now come on, baby. You said you had one more in you.” He teased, moving his hands lower to trace his fingers around the lips of James’ cunt, where the alpha’s cock rested against.

“Do you want me to hold these open for you?” He smiled, pulling James’ puffy vulva open and slipping a centimeter of cock deeper inside. James hissed softly and buried his face into Cris’ neck. His cunt hurt so much, having never been used before this day. He’d always been careful to keep away from interested alphas and tamper down the need to pleasure himself through sheer force of will. He’d been raised knowing that an omega’s sex was for their mate, nothing else. Not even for their own pleasure. The only time his slit had ever been touched was when he cleaned himself in the shower. Now his pussy had been fucked wide and bruised. If James saw it, he didn’t think he would be able to recognize it. He already knew that Cris’ words from earlier, that it was red and swollen and gaping wasn’t a lie. He could feel it.

But, wanting to keep his promise, James bit his lip and nuzzled closer against Cris before he grabbed the back of the couch in a white knuckled grip and hastily, in one swift motion, sheathed the entire length in his sore passage. He’d bit harder into his bottom lip, tasting blood, but even that couldn’t stop the scream that came out.

“Fuck!” Cris grunted, his fingers slid past where they’d been playing with James’ soft entrance to dig into James’ meaty ass and hold him flush against his cock. “Fuck, baby.” Hearing James’ scream, feeling the wetness against his neck, and the quiver of those thighs, Cris moved his hands up to run his palms up and down the sobbing boy’s back. “Shhhh, you’re so good to me. You feel so good.” James choked out a sigh at that.

Turning to the side, Cris kissed the top of James’ head, resting his mouth there. “You took me so well earlier; I know you can do it again. I opened you up, remember? You came on my fingers and you even came on my tongue. You’re cunt’s so hungry for it, and you’re so _so_ wet. Nice, loose, and wet.” Trailing his mouth down to James’ ear, Cris whispered, “My baby, James. You always keep your promises to me, right? Your little cunt is so snug; It’s holding me so tight now. It’s the best I’ve ever had.” Giving his temple a light kiss. “just one more time, ok?”

James’ cries quieted down to a soft snuffle. He was so full, and his passage burned, but he sat on that thick cock and waited for his pussy to get used to the intrusion. His channel kept tightening around the length, trying to accommodate it. It was overwhelming so, instead, he tried to focus on the feel of Cris’ hands running gently up and down his sides. The softness of those palms contrasting with the slight callouses and nicks that dragged over James’ sensitive skin. Goosebumps rose across his skin, and, slowly, the pain gave way to pleasure. James attention returned to where they were connected, and he tried to relax his muscles to lift himself off that cock.

“Look at you. You’re doing so good.” Cris praised before moving to rest his arms comfortably on top of the couch back.

With a steady focus, James rode the alpha. He set a brutal pace, hard and fast. Making sure to rise high enough where the cock tip was all that was in his entrance then bottom out. Just how Cris liked. The thought of pleasing him helped wet his pussy and make the fucking easier. His body hurt but Cris’ pleasure dulled the pain to a throbbing ache. He fucked himself on that giant cock, bouncing up and down to the sound of their sex. Cris’ praises muttered against his temple. The slap of skin on skin, and the wet squelch of slick and cum. His own stuttering moans intercepted by a chant of “Cris. Cris. _Cris_.”

Cris was leaned against the couch, face still resting against James’, his smiling lips pressed against that sweaty flushed skin. He whispered how good James was. How selfish his pussy was, to want all this cock for itself. How much Cris loved when James slammed himself down on his knot. That his sweet little hole must be so hungry to take him so hard. So deep.

James hid his face in the crook of Cris’ neck, and, while the praise spurred the boy on, Cris knew that his pretty face was scrunched in pain. That their earlier fucking had left him sore and overexerted. But, the thought of how hard the boy was working, pushing past all that to work himself on Cris’ cock, just how Cris liked, only made him more aroused. Fuck, Cris thought he could even feel the tip of his cock pressing an indent against James' flat stomach.

Soon, Cris’ knot began to inflate, motivating James to go faster, move with more weight to force the knot through his tight muscles. In and out. The girth continued to expand, and James could feel his core seize up from the exertion. His legs were shaking, and he wanted to rest, but he pushed himself to fuck up and down the entire length. Pushing down on that thickening knot and pulling off it with a harsh pop. Suddenly, Cris’ cockhead began to shoot a heavy load of cum into James’ channel, and still James kept moving. While the fresh cum helped lubricate his passage, James still willed his body to produce more slick. To allow him to continue fucking on that length.

It took all of Cris’ control not to rock up into that tight warmth, but he held steady and let James work himself. As the knot continued to inflate, spurts of cum filling James’ belly, he was so uncomfortably full. It had begun to overflow his channel and squelch out past Cris’ full knot and James’ bloated pussy lips. Still, James kept up his movements, although he had begun to lose his rhythm and was just fucking wildly.

When Cris’ knot was fully inflated, it caught against James prostate, and with a harsh thrust downwards, James came between them. The weak spurts of cum from his tired cock coating their abs in white while his cunt clamped down hard on Cris’ cock, milking him, and releasing a messy spurt of slick that leaked past Cris’ knot and onto his lap. While James’ was lost to the sensation of his own orgasm, arms moving to hold Cris’ close to him, his body continued its brutal pace. Continued to fuck against Cris’ length, overstimulating both of them, and Cris threw his head back at the sudden clenching of James' cunt. This boy, Cris thought.

Finally, Cris moved his hands from where they’d gripped the back of the couch to grab James’ hips and fuck him down one final time. James moaned, and instinctively tried to move up, but the alpha’s large hands kept him in place. He merely gripped him harder and ground that sopping pussy closer to his pelvis, moving the boy’s hips in a slight circular motion to grind his cock harder against those muscled walls and pump more of his load into that womb. Goddamnit, Cris thought. He was right. With his cock shoved so far up the slender boy, he could see the faint outline of his cock pressing against those delicate inner walls, distending his abs.

After getting his whimpering under control, James pushed away slightly from Cris and looked at his face from under his lashes. Then, the slight omega surged up and kissed him, his tongue reaching out to lick at the alpha’s lips. Surprised, Cris complied and opened his mouth to let James inside. His tongue coming up to meet him. He allowed James to explore the kiss, to deepen it at his own pace.

After a few minutes, James pulled away panting harshly. But he looked up to meet Cris' eyes and smile. It was beautiful. He sighed, and pressed James harder against his cock, earning a tiny cry.

“Baby,” Cris cooed as he scooted forward a little, bouncing the omega slightly on his cock and earning another whimper. “Wrap your legs around me.” James looked confused but complied immediately. Once Cris was sure that the hold was strong, he surged up in one quick motion and was on his feet with James’ legs wrapped around his hips and that stuffed cunt still trapped on his knot. Flexing his back muscles slightly and stretching his neck side to side, Cris kept the tiny omega in place as he walked towards his stairs. Each step he took fucking James up and down his cock. Generally, Cris preferred to end his fucks with a shower and a taxi, but he didn't want to lose this warmth.

Holding tight, James asked, “what are you doing Cris?”

“I promised I’d let you sleep on my cock. Remember, baby?” Cris teased as he took the stairs two at a time. The large movements jostling James’ cunt, causing him to release more slick, and pressing that knot harder against his prostate. James moaned at those words and rested his head against Cris’ muscled shoulder. Letting Cris carry him to bed.

When they reached the bed, Cris ordered James to hold him tight and make sure his cunt didn’t lose Cris’ cock. When he felt James’ grip tighten, he reached an arm and pulled down the comforter before maneuvering them both into bed, still connected, and rolled their bodies until James was beneath him. He pushed off James’ legs and splayed them wide, the stretch of those thighs pulling those fat swollen lips farther apart. James whimpered.

Cris moved up, fucking slightly into James, before resting his weight on his elbows and jostling his hips to get comfortable. Staring calmly at James’ fucked out expression, he gave a shallow thrust into that sopping cunt. He could feel the inner muscles of that delicious pussy drag against his cock, and the bloated lips tug at his knot, trying to keep all of his cum bottled up. It was amazing.

He kept up his teasing pace to keep those sensitive walls thoroughly stretched. Cris admired how hungry that cunt was. How it held tight and continued to milk him even though he had fucked it open twice with his knot. He remembered how excited he was when he slipped a finger inside and felt the virgin tightness. Imagined that pussy clinging to every ridge of his cock, being broken on his knot. He knew James would let him, that he would give up that precious virginity, so well-guarded for twenty-four-years, when Cris so much as looked in his direction. James was such a good omega. Believing that an omega’s body was for their mate’s pleasure. That they needed to be pure for when they met _the one_. The thought made Cris fuck into him harder, brutally thrusting to the sobs that his abuse elicited.

James cried at the feeling of Cris’ cock reaching deeper towards his womb, that giant knot pushing past his sore muscles, teasing back and forth over his prostate with each thrust. He roughly rocked into James, reveling in his sobs. That James was obviously overstimulated but didn’t try to stop him. That James hadn’t agreed to another fucking, probably couldn’t handle it, but would still take everything Cris gave him. His limp little cock stirring to attention.

Cris kept going and, eventually, heard a soft gasp and felt James’ cunt seize again. The muscled walls weakly fluttering against his deflating knot. It was obvious that James had a dry orgasm, the passage wasn’t any slicker and Cris didn’t feel any new cum on his stomach. Ignoring James’ state, he continued his movements until he felt his knot fully deflate, and the copious amount of cum and slick leak out of that wrecked pussy to stain his CR7 sheets. He gave a few more thrusts with his softening cock before he finally stopped. Although he kept his length sheathed within that sopping warmth.

Curiously, he looked at his omega’s flushed face. It was stained with tears, his nose was crinkled, and there were fresh bite marks on his lip. His eyes were closed so tightly that there was a wrinkle between his brow. Unconsciously, he reached up to push back James’ sweat matted hair from his forehead and kiss him there.

When he pulled back, he met warm brown eyes staring at him. He kept that gaze.

“Go to sleep James.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see here, Cris deals with emotions by crushing them beneath his boot heel.


	3. Ready for our run, baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris has no chill.

James woke slowly to warm sunlight on his face. His body aching, head pounding and cunt sore from last night’s activities. He turned his face away from the brightness and noticed that his legs were splayed wide across the bed, spreading his pussy further around Cris’ stiff cock. Cris was hovering over him and staring, fascinated, at where he pierced James’ cunt. It tingled when Cris trailed two fingers around its swollen folds, where they were connected.

At the sight, James instinctively clenched his inner muscles, causing a sharp pain to shoot through his body. Hissing, he fisted the sheets. The feeling of the silk like sandpaper against his skin.

Cris hummed at the noise. “Finally awake? You must have been tired, your sweet little pussy worked so hard keeping me in all night.” Cris thrusted his hips lightly, the movement rocked James backwards, eliciting a tiny cry. “Your thirsty little cunt kept all my cum bottled up. You must really want my babies. _Right, baby_?” James shuddered at the question, his inner muscles fluttering lightly against the length pushing towards his womb. Fucking shallowly, Cris observed the way James’ pussy lips gripped his cock, and the faint imprint of his cock head pushing faintly up against that lean stomach. Noticing that James had gone silent, Cris drew his gaze up his omega’s slender body to his teary face.

James head was turned to the side, face pale, and eyes shut tight. His body was tense, and his stuffed cunt throbbed with pain and pleasure from still being used after being so thoroughly wrecked. James tried to focus on the feel of Cris’ warmth, the confident sound of his voice, and the enjoyment the alpha must be getting from his body. That he was still interested in his cunt after he’d worked it over so much the night before. Biting his lower lip between his teeth, James tried to contain his cries, and pressed his heels deeper into the mattress.

Cris stopped his ministration and stared. “You’re so fucking perfect, James. You kept me nice and hard all night long, you know that?” Smiling coolly, Cris shoved his hips forward brutally, earning a choked scream, and bottomed out. “You took care of me so well, but you still need to take _responsibility_.” Keeping his cock fully sheathed, Cris waited for James’ voice to die down to a soft pant. James opened his eyes and looked at Cris, “Cris, what are you –,” he asked before he broke out in a pained shout as Cris shoved two fingers alongside his still cock.

“I’m worried about you, baby. Your poor little pussy’s all worn out.” Cris said sympathetically, thrusting his digits harshly between his cock and those inner walls. He scissored his fingers and shoved deeper inside, forcing out fresh slick and the leftover cum from the night before. Cris enjoyed the fact that James’ face scrunched up in pain, but his spent cock still twitched to attention. He pressed his fingers roughly to the side to stretch James wider around his length.

“You were so tight yesterday. When I first slipped into you.” He paused, as if lost in the memory. “Your little cunt was snug around my cock and I didn’t know how I could move without breaking you. I just got as far as the tip and you were already crying, trying to push me out.” Spreading James open wider, he admired how far into that cunt he could see, how deep his cock went. “But look at you now. You’re so loose, I can barely feel you around my cock.” Whimpering in embarrassment, James’ walls unconsciously clamped down harder. Cris smirked and continued playing with that cunt, timing his thrusts to James’ small distressed sounds before pulling out his hard length in one quick motion. 

Leaning back, Cris looked at the gaping hole his cock left behind. He admired how a sluggish dribble of cum and slick pooled onto his branded bedsheets and chuckled when that reddened pussy flexed at the emptiness. James was breathing harshly and flushed in shame at the scrutiny. He could feel a breeze of air in his hole.

Cris crawled forward until he was hovering over James, trapping him with his body. Looking straight into those big brown eyes, Cris smiled. “Are we hanging out today, James? Although I’m two hours behind my usual schedule.” He paused, and made a show of trailing his gaze across his omega’s bruised body and stopped between those pale thighs, “since your sweet cunt was so comfortable. But, I thought we could go running and then shower.” Raising a hand to ruffle James messy hair, “I’ll make you breakfast after, okay?”

James didn’t respond, lost in the playful gesture, so Cris repeated himself. “Okay? Ha-mez?” He drawled, enjoying the way James averted his eyes and nodded, “Okay, Cris.” When Cris made a move to crawl off, James looked up and gave a soft smile, “I’d love that.”

Cris stared blankly at that smile. His hand stilled against that soft hair, then, harshly, fisted it in a painful grip. James startled. “But after you take care of this.” Cris drawled, forcing James’ head down with a jerk, to look at his rigid cock. “Your slutty little hole did this, so it needs to take responsibility.”

James paled, as Cris kept his face pressed near his length. “Cris.” He whispered, “Please, it hurts too much.” Looking into those teary eyes, Cris released him and smoothed down his messy hair.

“Ah, sorry, baby.” He replied, before pulling away and stretching his arms above his head. James didn’t respond, he knew that Cris was very demanding, of himself and others. It was something James envied, that he knew what he deserved and seized it. This concession made him nervous. Cris was too accepting of James’ complaint, too cheery at his reluctance.

Turning to look at that anxious face, Cris took in James’ worried gaze, “You should rest.” Reaching out to grip his shoulder, Cris continued. “I’ll call someone else to take care of me.” Cocking his head down, pointedly directing James’ attention to his cock.

He picked up his phone from the nightstand. “We can work out after, okay?” James eyes widened. “Why are you doing that?”

“Baby, I can’t spend the day like this, and you don’t want to fix it.” Cris chuckled as though James' question was stupid. He scrolled through his contacts, “Katrina? I think I remember her. She has the biggest tits,” Cris remarked casually, cupping his free hand for emphasis, “But her ass? Nothing to grab onto.” Cris gave James an appraising look and smiled. As though James should feel pleased at the unspoken, ‘unlike you.’ Instead, he felt a weight in his stomach and his throat close up, internally panicking as Cris paused over various names, explaining the pros and cons of the different omegas, and some alphas, he’d fucked.

Juan was so flexible that he could suck his own cock while Cris fucked his cunt. But Cris wasn’t sure he wanted him because, the day after Cris fingered him in a club in front of the other Real Madrid players, he’d started fucking Ramos too. Cris didn’t need someone who rode every footballer’s cock. Especially not Ramos', as though the idea was particularly revolting. Gabriella had a perfect body. She was runner-up in Brazil’s Miss BumBum after all, but she was runner-up because her face was ugly. Now, Marco was handsome with a beautiful ass, but he was an alpha, and Cris wasn’t in the mood to work him into submission. He gave James a jaunty look at that, “You’re not the only one who’s tired.”

Pausing in his chatter, Cris noticed James disconcerting expression, “Don’t look at me like that, baby. I don’t actually remember all of this. It’s saved as notes.” He flashed his phone at James, to show him the short text that popped up next to the photo when a name was clicked. “So I don’t waste my time.”

“This one has the same name as you, Ha-mez,” Cris enunciated James' name as he explained. “He just pronounces it 'James'. He looks nothing like you though, a bit skinnier and blonde. You’re much cuter. Plus, his cunt isn’t as tight.” Pausing for a second, Cris looked at James, “well, I did loosen you up pretty good. Maybe he’ll be tighter now. I haven’t fucked him in a while.”

“Cris, please.” James, begged. Humiliated at the statement, but Cris just cocked his brow. “Don’t be selfish. We can hang out after I’ve fucked a hole.” Finally, Cris scrolled backup and sighed, “It’s so hard to choose, baby. What do you think?”

“Pick one for me,” He commanded, handing James his phone. 

His hands shaking, James scrolled through Cris’ contacts list. He noted, uncomfortably, that a lot of the contact photos were of people, naked and covered in cum. Cris watched that hunched form staring intently at the phone. He felt irritated at the sight. After a moment of silence, Cris sighed impatiently. “Well, baby? Who is it?” The sudden voice broke James out of his thoughts, and he shut off the phone and tossed it on the floor.

“What are you doing,” Cris stared between his phone and James, but James lunged forward, seating himself in Cris’ lap and kissing him harshly. Their teeth hit together painfully and Cris could taste blood on his lips from where his alpha canines bit into his flesh at the force. James pressed desperately against Cris, his cock rutting against those perfect abs, and ignoring the apprehension building in his stomach, James slid his pussy lips against Cris’ cock head.

Breathing harshly against Cris’ mouth, licking the blood off his lips, James stared into the alpha’s eyes. “Me. No one else. I’ll fuck you, Cris.” Leaning forward to press their foreheads together, James sighed. “Please.”

Cris gripped his omega’s ass and pulled them apart, spreading his leaking cunt. “Aren’t you _too sore_.” He mocked, brushing the tip of his erection against those soft folds, feeling that small body shudder. “ _Doesn’t it hurt too much?_ ”

James just held on tighter. The feeling he got at the thought of Cris fucking someone else was worse than the physical ache of his body. He’d finally gotten Cris attention, something he could only fantasize of as a child. Hell, he had thought it impossible even after joining Real Madrid. He wasn’t good enough. He was too shy, too quiet. He made everything awkward with his stuttering and constant nerves. He hunched too much. Was too skinny. Bit his lip all the time. Even as a player, he was nothing. A poorly thought out transfer. A waste of money on a one season wonder. He couldn’t even get a steady starting position. With all his faults, how could he ever be good enough for CR7?

The best player in the world. The most dominant alpha. The greatest person. Everything James wasn’t, everything James admired. That fact was made even more apparent when the alpha had been friendly and playful but never flirty, more like a big brother, and the longer he spent basking in Cristiano Ronaldo’ light, his confidence, his kindness, the more he worshipped him. The other players teased James about his obvious crush. “He doesn't shit where he eats,” they’d laughed, breaking it to him that Cris didn’t fuck his teammates.

So, now? When he’d actually gotten the alpha to look at him. To hold him? To treat him as more than a teammate? Like someone who was worth his attention? He wasn’t going to fuck it up. It wouldn’t matter if Cris tossed him aside after this, ridden hard and put away wet, because that was Cris’ right. If that happened, James’ reluctance wasn’t going to be the reason. He wasn’t going to ruin this.

Cris regarded James’ determined expression. Pushing his omega back slightly, he turned that slender body to face the mirrored wall so James was on his knees, cunt directly above Cris’ erection. James looked at Cris’ thoughtful face in the mirror, his abs tightening in anticipation of being fucked open, but Cris made no move to lower him onto his hard-on.

“Finger yourself,” Cris ordered.

James tensed, but remembered that Cris’ phone was a mere foot away, and that thought alone moved his hands. With a hiss, James slipped his index finger into his own cunt, his knuckle knocking against Cris’ cock head. He moved slowly inside, feeling the way his muscles tightened weakly, and tried to ignore the sting that followed wherever he touched.

While James worked himself open, Cris stared intently at his actions in the mirror, his cock twitching at every brush of James’ knuckle against the tip, and the sight of James’ finger disappearing into his own pussy. Cris moved his hands lower on James’ hips until his long fingers brushed against those swollen folds, before he gripped tightly, digging his nails into the sensitive flesh and pulling that sweet cunt apart. He watched James arch his back at the sudden action and reveled in his startled cry.

Cris watched in the mirror as a small stream of cum and slick leaked from that gaping hole, pried further apart by his iron grip. “How much did I feed you? There’s still so much coming out.”

James looked at Cris’ impressed face, feeling a surge of confidence that Cris chose him, he stuttered out, “You fed me twice Cris.”

Cris laughed at the response and kissed between James’ shoulder blades before returning his stare to their mirrored forms. “At this rate, baby, you’re gonna get fat off my cock.” James looked down between his legs, blushing at the liquid running down his thighs, even dripping directly onto Cris’ cock. He moved his free hand up to press hard against his stomach and noted that the stream of fluids dribbled out faster. “Then we should make room,” he responded, embarrassed at his words.

“Fucking hell, James.” Cris laughed against his back. “You’re so fucking perfect.” And James shivered at the praise.

When James pushed another finger into himself, he focused his eyes on Cris’ pleased look. It made him wetter. While James continued to fuck himself on his own fingers, Cris ran his own fingertips around James’ opening, looking at his hands thoughtfully, he wet his fingertips on the moist folds. Moving backwards, Cris rammed two fingers into James’ asshole, pushing until that tight rim brushed against his knuckles. James shouted at the sudden movement, and Cris had to hold him steady with his other hand. “I didn’t say you could stop.” He commented. “Keep working yourself, baby.” As he began to piston his fingers in-and-out of that back hole. That ass was squeezing so tightly that Cris had to flex his biceps slightly to open it up. James let out little moans as both holes were worked, and Cris could feel his fingers getting wetter from the mix of fluids dripping from James’ cunt.

When he was satisfied at how pliant James’ tight asshole had become, how thoroughly wet he had gotten it, he bent his digits slightly and dragged them out. Enjoying how those walls quivered to keep him inside.

Cris felt James stiffen. Amused, he asked, “Do you want me to fuck you now?” James was obviously aroused and leaking fresh slick, but Cris could tell that he was still sore. He felt it when that slight body tensed at his words. He heard it in the pace of his breathing, a controlled rhythm, like how they were taught to regulate it during runs. Could see it in how methodically he moved his fingers into his own cunt. James may have been able to ignore the pain of a finger fucking, but Cris knew, and he was sure James did too, that a cock would be too much. It would break him.

But still, James agreed, “Yes, Cris. _Please_.”

‘Please,’ Cris thought. He ran that single word over in his head. Looking into that determined face in the mirror, Cris smiled. “Don’t look so tense, baby. You have two holes.” Before slamming James down in a single, forceful movement. Shoving deep into his ass, until he bottomed out. James screamed. He had shoved a fist into his mouth and bit down hard, feeling a sting as he tasted blood mixed with the cum on his hand, while the other gripped into the edge of the bed. Hunching over in pain, his bent legs instinctively slammed shut and his pussy clenched, as Cris’ cock wrenched open his asshole. He had only ever had Cris’ fingers up there, and while they had scissored and fucked into him, that was nothing compared to this girth.

Panting harshly, he couldn’t help crying as he writhed on that cock. His own cock going soft from the pain.

Cris rested his forehead against James’ back. “You’re so fucking tight. I knew your ass would feel amazing.” It took all of his self-control not to lift his shaking omega up and slam into him again. Instead, he pressed a hand against his hard abs, and moved his other to gently push into his empty cunt, “I hope this isn’t jealous.” He continued, pressing deeper into those sore walls, “I love fucking all your holes.” Pulling his finger out, he startled a soft moan out of James, interrupting his choked sobs.

Cris moved to pry open James’ mouth, and pull his fist backwards to look at the self-inflicted bite mark on his index finger. “My poor baby. It must hurt a lot, huh? I’ve only played with this hole,” He flexed his hips to bounce the boy slightly on his cock, “with my fingers. It’s still so tight.” Cris licked at the wounded hand, then entwined their fingers and moved to mouth at James’ neck. He dragged his alpha canines against that mating gland, knowing it would release endorphins to relax his omega.

James whimpered at the feeling of Cris mouthing his mating gland. His body relaxed, and his entire focus shifted from the painful throbbing of his back hole to the tingling of his neck. The longer Cris lavished his gland with attention the more James lost himself to pleasure. The feeling of an alpha pressed firmly against him. Their shared warmth. The cloying scent of sweat and sex in the air. The fact that Cris would want to fuck him, let alone touch his mating gland.

Sitting up straighter, pressing his back further against Cris’ muscled front, James rutted his ass against Cris’ lap. It forced that length deeper into him, and it stung, but his body had gotten used to the feeling, at least enough to force his muscles to relax. “Cris,” he whined, a hint of an omega cry leaking into his voice at the need to please the alpha.

Cris moved their entwined hands to press against James’ hip. His larger hands pressing James’ fingers to dig deeper into the jut of his hip bone.

He flexed his muscles and fucked up into James’ hole. Reveling in his omega’s failed attempts to stifle his sobs. His erection pulsing at the way those virgin walls gripped him tightly, trying to keep him inside. Making it an effort to drag his length out and push back in. Cris set a brutal pace, he bounced James forcefully on his lap, making sure to slam flush against those reddening cheeks, bottoming out each time.

James was lost in the sensation of Cris prying open another of his holes. Lost to the sight in the mirror of the strong alpha flexing his muscles to force himself up, hard enough to propel James up and down his cock. James knew Cris was powerful, his muscles the result of hard work and dedication, but to see him use it on James, to use James, was intoxicating.

Watching Cris’ cock disappeared into his ring of muscle, the way Cris was slowly losing himself to the feel of fucking James, his rhythm faltering, his knot beginning to inflate, stirred James’ cock back to hardness.

Moaning at Cris’ erratic fucking, the feel of that inflating knot forcing him wider and catching against his tight muscles, James moved a hand to grip behing Cris' neck and drag him down for a kiss. It was messy and uncomfortable since Cris didn’t falter in his fucking. Their teeth repeatedly knocked together, spit leaked from the corner of their mouths, and Cris almost bit his tongue at a particularly harsh thrust, but it was the best kiss they had shared. When James pulled away slightly to look into the alpha’s eyes, they held each other’s gaze before they both laughed. James’ entire face lit up, his body relaxed more, and the sight of his mirth ignited a warmth in Cris’ stomach.

“You’re so so fucking perfect, James,” Cris praised, pistoning his hips deeper into that warmth. He loved the feel of those plump cheeks slamming against his lap, the sound of their skin slapping together, the squelch of that wet hole milking his cock, the noises he forced out of his omega every time he thrusted in deepest, “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted. The best fuck I’ve ever had. I fucking love it.”

Cris’ praises put him over the edge. James came. His cock shot cum onto the floor. His pussy flexed around empty air, gushing slick onto Cris’ lap, wetting his hole and that hard length fucking into him. His stuffed hole seized around Cris’ cock, holding him tightly, even as the alpha’s movements became more vicious. James leaned his entire weight backwards against Cris. He was out of breath and drunk on his orgasm.

Cris kept feeding his cock into that hole, the friction triggering his own orgasm. As his knot fully inflated, he fucked up with more force, pushing his knot all the way inside that snug channel and shooting his cum deep into his omega, painting those inner walls white with his hot load. James grunted at the warmth filling up his stomach. His body was exhausted and worn but he ignored it to clench down his ass and milk more cum from Cris’ prone cock, making sure he was tight enough for the alpha. That he was good enough for him. The fullness was uncomfortable, but the thick plug of that knot kept all the cum bottled up in James’ hole.

Cris moaned at the feel of James tightening around him but made no move to fuck up against the omega. They sat like that for a moment, just enjoying the intimacy and warmth. James turned to nuzzle his head under Cris’ chin, and Cris watched his action in the mirror. It was sweet, and so very intimate. Cris enjoyed the fluttery feeling it gave him, before he startled from that thought.

Narrowing his eyes at his own face in the mirror, Cris moved to grab under James’ thighs. With a sudden jerk, he pulled the boy’s legs backwards, and stretched him as wide as his hips would physically let him. The action shifting James deeper against his cock and displaying both of those wrecked holes in the mirror. James’ startled at the unexpected movement and looked forward. He flushed at the sight of his limp cock coated in cum; his gaping pussy, puffy from its earlier abuse, still leaking; his thighs glistening with so much fluids. He could even clearly see his red rimmed asshole stretched taunt around Cris’ girth.

Cris smiled at how red James’ face got, and whispered against his sweaty hair, “Did you notice, baby? Your face is as red as your pussy lips.” James shut his eyes at that, thoroughly embarrassed. But Cris didn’t let up. He ordered coolly, “Open your eyes, and look at how much I’ve fucked you open. You were so tight yesterday. Your little cunt was just a pink slit, even when I slipped a finger inside it was shut tight. See how much work I’ve put into you? See how much you’re gaping? Do you see that? Your cunt’s twitching, it’s hungry for more.”

James whined at Cris’ filthy words but did as he was told. Opening his eyes, he saw how flushed his hole was, how deep inside he could see. His cunt trembled and the flexing of his inner muscles pushed more cum and slick out and onto where Cris’ cock was forced into his asshole, held snug by his rim.

Looking at the vulgar display, Cris cocked his head thoughtfully and pulled James’ legs further up, until he heard a pained cry. “Baby,” he whispered gently. “If I fuck your tiny hole on my knot, I don’t think you’ll be up for running after.” James paled at the reminder that, after he ‘took care’ of Cris’ erection, they were going to work out. “So, while I pump your stomach full of my cum,” Cris continued, jostling James’ slightly on his lap and ignoring James’ panicked look. “We need to pass the time.”

Kissing James’ hair softly and breathing in the scent of sex and sweat that clung to his omega, Cris smiled. “Finger yourself. You were so good at it earlier.” He complimented. “And I need some entertainment since I can't fuck your asshole onto my knot without ruining our plans. So, why not feed your slutty little cunt? Two birds with one stone and all.”

James hesitated. He was so tired and, while his pussy had time to rest when Cris fucked open his ass, it was still sore. But, as Cris’ smile faltered, James quickly raised his hand and traced a finger around his vulva. He shuddered at the prickling sensation running up his spine at the gentle ministration, before pushing the digit deep into his sopping hole with a single thrust. He stared at himself in the mirror, his hand in front of his gaping cunt, and a single finger disappearing inside his red folds. It was such a filthy sight, and his cunt tightened at it.

For a second, James caught Cris’ eyes in the mirror. They were narrowed dangerously, and his pupils were blown wide. The sight sent a shiver up his spine, he averted his gaze and returned his attention to between his thighs. He heard Cris’ breathing pick up, and felt the alpha's fingers digging harder into his tender thighs, those blunt nails a hairbreadth from cutting into his skin. He swore that he felt that thick cock get bigger, push harder against his inner walls.

Curling his finger slightly, James moaned, and thrust it in-and-out of his cunt. He made sure to press harshly against his prostate, to trigger some pleasure from the pain. James cock twitched slightly, and, slowly, it began to harden again at the feeling of his prostate stimulating, as well as the warmth of cum filling him up.

Suddenly, Cris, still staring at the lewd display, growled into his ear, “put another one in.” Immediately, James slipped his middle finger inside, the second finger spreading him wider and triggering a small wave of slick to lubricate his harsh jerks.

“Scissor yourself, baby. I wanna see you pull open your slutty cunt.” And James complied, he scissored his fingers deep into his cunt and roughly fucked into himself. Making sure to pull out enough for Cris to see his fingers push his walls far apart before forcing themselves back in.

Cris couldn’t take his eyes off James. He was the most beautiful omega Cris had ever seen, let alone fucked. His face was so cute. It was an open book, the constant pleasure showing in his dazed expression, and the jolts of pain read in the scrunch of his brow. He was flushed with embarrassment, eyes half closed, and his teeth clenched tight at fucking his worn-out pussy, while his tight asshole milked Cris’ deflating knot. The sight of those delicate hands disappearing between his thighs into that reddened cunt, was breathtakingly gorgeous.

Cris loved the warmth of his omega’s back pressed against his front, leaning the entirety of his weight against him. Trusting that Cris would hold him up. That he was strong enough to hold him up. He kissed against James’ sweaty temple and rested his mouth there while he continued to watch James.

Eventually, James’ finger fucking had tipped him into another orgasm. Cris could read it in the way he’d shoved his long fingers forcefully inside himself, pushing so far in that he could barely see his knuckles from between those thick pussy lips. The slight glistening of fresh slick leaking from around those slender digits. The shudder of his cute cock and the thin trickle of white that dribbled down onto the sheets. The fact that his asshole clamped around Cris’ cock and worked him harder.

With a small breath, James kept his fingers stuffed deep into his cunt and closed his eyes.

They sat there in silence, the only sound the mix of their breathing. Eventually Cris felt his knot fully deflate, and his cock soften, releasing a gush of cum from James’ passage. Gently lowering those smooth thighs, Cris moved to grab James’ hips and flexed his arms, lifting the omega enough to slip out of that leaking hole. James sighed at the loss of Cris’ cock, and the rush of cum pooling out.

Cris seated the boy back onto his lap, ignoring the wet mess of cum and slick on his lap, and the fact that he’d probably have to throw away his sheets. He stared down at his omega. There was exhaustion in every aspect of his body. From his worn expression to the shallow flutter of his breath.

Cris kissed the top of his head thoughtfully, “ready for our run, baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cris learns that, when you can't crush your emotions beneath your boot heel, just distract yourself.


End file.
